It will be appreciated that thermocouples are very often used in extremely hot and chemically harsh environments. The ceramic material selected to make the protection tube for the thermocouple wires must meet demanding physical conditions and therefore the tube is often quite expensive. Because of thermal shock failure or impact failure, tubes made of even the best ceramic will eventually fail. Obviously it is desirable that the replacement tube be easy to attach to the existing adaptor and that this attachment be secure.
The object of this invention is to provide an adaptor which will meet the above described requirements for securing a ceramic protection tube to the metal tube which terminates in the connection head.